Part 1: An Unexpected Alliance
by CLU12
Summary: Clu lives and so does Flynn. But every thing changes when a certain Trickster god enters the grid unexpectedly. Loki changes the game, for the better or for the worse, Clu doesn't know. A dangerous is alliance is about to be formed...
1. CLU

Part 1

An Unexpected Alliance

CLU's POV

I felt the impact of the explosion as Flynn and I began integrating together. The impact felt like the force of a thousand nuclear bombs, not that I actually knew what that felt like.

The force felt like a million pixels shattering almost like the sensation of deresolution.

I hated Flynn. My creator for lying to me and then all of a sudden telling me that perfection was not achievable even though Flynn programmed me other wise to perfect the grid.

But I looked beyond the grid, I wanted to perfect the user world.

After the almost surreal sensation of reintegrating with Flynn I found myself standing on the shoreline of the sea of simulation.

"I'm alive?" I asked myself.

I could see the faint glow of my amber orange circuitry. Then I wondered if I'm alive them where is Flynn?

"Flynn must have gotten away while I was unconscious." I said in a slightly upset tone at myself for letting Flynn slip away like that.

I started walking the long trek to grid away from the shore of the sea of simulation. I knew that my rectifier was destroyed by the force of Flynn and I reintegrating. Was that what happened? I couldn't recall the recent events.

Luckily I backed up the data for a new rectifire just in case things didn't go as I planned they would. I suspected that Flynn was either back in the outlands or somewhere in the city.

Then I thought to himself how am I going to get off the grid and into the user world if I don't have,Flynn's disk? I continued walking and thinking to myself.

"There most be another way off the grid other than the portal Flynn set up." I said.


	2. The god of Mischief

Loki's POV

I had only been on Midgard for about 6 months and I was already wondering how I was going to take over this pathetic world and become their king.

But how was I supposed to become ruler of earth alone without an army or any back up? I needed a partner to help me conquer earth. I needed a powerful partner one with an army I could use to my advantage.

I was walking on one of the deserted streets in Los Angeles California when I stumbled upon Flynn's arcade.

I watched as a young man and a girl jumped on a motorcycle and rode away. A few minutes later an older gentleman came out of the arcade, he went into his car then drove off.

"Hmm very interesting. I thought this place was abandoned." I said to myself out loud.

I then started crossing the street to the old arcade only to find that the door was locked.

"The doors locked" I mumbled absently out loud. "No matter that is an easy fix."

I then used a bit of magic to unlock the door to the arcade. I peered inside only to find that the arcade was an old ,dusty, unpromising looking place. I wonder why people would even bother visiting this place anymore.

Yet I found himself walking inside the old arcade building towards the TRON video game machine. I found myself inspecting the old gaming machine. I pulled at the machine and it suddenly moved.

I realized that there must be something back here. So I pulled the old TRON machine fully finding a gaping hole in the wall that had stairs going down it. I wonder why someone would conceal this.

I found myself going down the stairs to the old basement of the arcade. I stopped at the door that was at the bottom of the stairs then I slowly opened it. I saw an old computer and what appeared to be a laser.

"Why would someone put a laser in the basement of an arcade?" I mumbled to myself in a slightly amused tone.

I saw what looked to be a diagram of something called the grid. I stared at it intently trying to figure out what the grid was and why someone would make such a complex diagram of it.

I found the power cable for the laser disconnected so I then reconnected it myself. I sat myself down at the desk with the touch screen and started to type. I may not be much of a programmer or tech savvy but I did know how to use magic to hack into computers and certain devices.

I saw some words on the screen that said Aperture clear? Yes or no? I was confused and didn't know what that meant so I clicked yes just to see what happened next.

Then in a blinding beam of light I was gone from the user world and on the grid.


	3. On the grid

CLU's POV

Just as I reached the grid I noticed that the portal had just been activated.

"That's impossible...who could have activated the portal?" I stated in a completely baffled voice. "Another user must be on the grid...which means I have another chance to get out into the user world!"

I smiled maliciously at the thought of getting out into the user world and perfecting it.

"Now if only I had Flynn's disk...then I could get out right at this very moment." I said in a thoughtful manner.

I continued walking to my command tower. I used my opaque mask to conceal my face as I walked around the streets of the grid ,unprotected by my Black Guard at this very moment.

I passed a few basic programs who looked at me awkwardly as I passed by. I had finally reached the grand structure that was my command tower. But just as I entered the building I was confronted by one of my highest ranking black guards.

"Sir we need your assistance at Flynn's arcade immediately." The guard said.

"Now why would you need MY help in this situation? I would assume your elite guards could handle the situation on their own." I said this in an upset voice.

"My guards had it under control until the prisoner pulled out an unknown weapon and derezzed two of my men and then continued attacking." My guard stated matter of factually.

The guard continued speaking before I could make any comment about what I had just heard. "The prisoner was relentless I barely escaped with my life, sir. We brought in a few recognizers to hold him off. But we need you to come immediately sir." The guard stated all this in a firm voice.

I was furious that his elite guards had to have me come and asses this personally.

"You barely escaped with your life?! You coward! You needed to stay and fight until I said otherwise! My advisors in the command tower would have told me immediately about the current situation when I arrived." I looked at the guard in disgust.

"But sir-." My guard was struck by my identity disk. He fell in a rain of pixels.

The shatter off pixels hitting the ground could be heard throughout the room.

I returned his disk to the back of my illuminated suit. "Let him be an example of what happens to programs who are cowards especially in my presence." I said coldly.

All of the other programs in the room looked shocked at what just unfolded before their very eyes.

Two of my other elite black guards and I started walking towards a recognizer. We then boarded the menacing looking vehicle. The recognizer flew up and around several illuminated buildings to reach its destination. We finally arrived near Flynn's arcade where three other recognizers were circling.

I stepped out of the recognizer only to be followed by five of my black guards. Luckily four of my men were holding the prisoner down so he couldn't escape.

The prisoner and I made eye contact. The prisoner looked at me with his cold and calculating green eyes. He watched each and every one of my movements.

"State your name and business program." I said this in a commanding tone.

The prisoner started speaking. "I am Loki of Asguard and I am burdened with glorious purpose."


	4. Confrontation

Loki's POV

The "program" in the black with amber orange circuitry suit glared at me with his ice blue eyes.

The program known as "Clu" was apparently in charge. What an odd name I thought absently to myself.

"Are you a user?" Clu asked.

I stood silently not willing to utter a word.

Clu spoke again, he was beginning to get impatient. "Well? Answer me!" He stated this in a firm and commanding tone.

"Yes I am what you "programs" call a "user"." I said.

"So you're the one who activated the portal. Is that not true user?" Clu asked.

"Yes I am the one who activated the portal." I said, glaring at Clu.

Clu looked at me even more interested than before. "How did you find the arcade in the user world?" Clu asked.

"For the love of Odin! One question at a time! I could answer all your questions if you tell your guards to let go of me." I said in an irritated manner.

Clu looked at me with an expression of confusion and a bit of amusement. "I don't trust you user...but I want answers." Clu said.

"Release him." Clu said this to his guards, which were still holding me down.

The guards hesitantly released me.

"Bring him to me." Clu said to his guards.

The guards then went up to me and grabbed my arms.

I let the guards lead me to Clu.

Clu grabbed my arm with a firm grasp."Do NOT touch me like that." I said in a venomous voice.

Clu glared at me with an upset expression "Fine." Clu stated seeming upset.

"Get into the recognizer we're going to my command tower at the heart of the city." Clu said.

"Very well then." I said following Clu into the recognizer.

The recognizer flew past several illuminated buildings.

This is incredible, I thought to myself. I looked out one of the windows the recognizer had.

Then I felt eyes watching me. I then turned around only to find Clu a few feet away from me.

"Not many can sneak up on me like that." I said with the quirk of a smile.

"You said something about being from a place called Asgard. Is that a place or a city in the user world?" Clu asked seeming genuinely curious.

I looked at Clu with a frown. "No Asgard is not a place or a city on 'earth' or the user world as you call it. It's a world far beyond the reaches of earth. Asgard is the home of the gods." I said.

"So your telling me your a god?" Clu spoke this in a manner that showed that he could hardly believe what he was hearing.

"Well yes." I said.

"Ha! Yeah right. You can't be a god that's completely impossible" Clu said this in a mockingly.

I glared at Clu. I started speaking in pitiful manner. "It's a shame that you don't believe me."

Clu just looked at me with his ice blue eyes."It's not that I don't believe you. It's just that it's hard to believe." Clu said.

"I could prove it to you easily that I am a god." I said this confidently.

"Fine then prove it." Clu said with a smirk.

I then used magic to turn one of Clu's sentries into a pile of black ash and then reformed the startled sentry in a matter of seconds.

Clu looked amazed and terrified all at the same time.

"I've never seen anything like it." Clu said in a awed voice."Not even Flynn possessed powers like this."

"Flynn? Is that the man who owns the arcade?" I asked.

Clu looked up at me. "Yes Flynn is the one who owned the arcade. He's also the one who created the Grid. Flynn is-I mean was my user." Clu said.

I couldn't tell if Clu seemed sad or a bit angry. Maybe both?

"So Flynn was your user? He created you?" I tilted his head slightly waiting for Clu to answer.

Clu then spoke up. "Flynn created me in his image. I am the admin of this system. Technically speaking I am the Administrative Control Program, A.C.P. for short."

"So you were created in his image meaning that you look exactly like Flynn does?" I asked.

Clu looked at me strait in the eyes. "Isn't it supposed to be me asking you the questions?" Clu asked.

I chuckled slightly at Clu's answer. "Hmmm. I suppose you're right. Then ask me a question, Clu." I said.

"What was your motive in coming to the grid, Loki?" Clu asked.

Before I could answer Clu's question the recognizer began to land near Clu's command tower.

"You can tell me your answer when we get to the top of my command tower." Clu said.

I just nodded and followed beside Clu.

I was deep in thought, maybe I could use Clu to help me conquer the mortal world. A smile fought its way onto my lips at the thought.


	5. Alliance

CLU's POV

The user named Loki and I walked into the grand structure that is my command tower.

Loki followed silently beside me.

"You're so quiet right now ,Loki. What's on your mind?" I said this in a low voice.

"Oh nothing really." Loki said distantly.

" A penny for your thoughts...that's what Flynn would always say to me when I was deep in thought." I said.

Loki just looked at me with his sharp green eyes. "You and Flynn; were you two friends?" Loki asked.

I stared back at Loki and looked at him idly. "Yes, yes we were friends. I guess." I said.

Loki and I continued walking towards the elevator that would lead us to the top of the command tower.

Once we both entered the elevator the doors closed leaving both of us alone.

"Are you and Flynn still friends?" Loki asked.

I looked at Loki with a smug expression. "No we're not friends any more but we used too." I said.

"Why aren't you and Flynn '"friends" any more?" Loki asked this so casually not realizing he was asking me very personal questions.

I then looked back at Loki. "I'd rather not talk about the past Flynn and I had especially to someone that I barley even know." I said ending this conversation.

Loki frowned at my answer to his question.

The elevator stopped at the very top of my command tower.

Loki and I walked out of the elevator and into the grand room. The large room that was my command center held a large table in the middle, three couches,a bed that was in another room, a large window that held a spectacular view to the city and of course a large station where I work and formulate plans for new sectors of the city to perfect.

Loki sat down on one of the couches I then followed to sit across from him. "

"Nice view that you've got there." Loki said.

I saw that he was gesturing to the large window that was overlooking the city and the gaming grid.

I just nodded back in reply.

I then thought to myself why do users ask such odd questions?

Loki was staring idly out the window overlooking the grid

"You still haven't answered my question as to what your motive was coming here to the grid."I said.

Loki looked back at me. "I didn't really have a motive when I came here I just found the basement at the bottom of the arcade and was curious as to what the grid was. So I ended up here." Loki said.

"Yeah right...there must have been a motive for you coming here. I can see right past your lies and I can tell that you excel at it. Nobody just comes to my grid without a motive. Especially you Loki." I said.

Loki looked at me with a smirk "All right, Clu. I guess you've caught me in my lies. Well I did kind of have a motive in coming here. I want to conquer earth but I can't do it alone I need a partner to help me conquer the world that those petty mortals so treasure very much." Loki said.

I tried to comprehend what Loki had just told me. "So your telling me you want to conquer the user world and you want my help?" I asked.

"Well yes." Loki said.

"So I would be able to enter the user world and help you conquer it?" I asked.

"That is my plan. Is that not true Clu?" Loki said.

"I'll consider this ,Loki. But in what ways could I possibly help you? And how would we escape into the user world without Flynn's disk in our possession?" I asked curiously

"Wait, you're saying we have to have Flynn's disk to exit the grid and return to the mortal world?!" Loki asked.

"Well yes." I said mimicking Loki.

"Ehehehe. Very funny ,Clu, I didn't know you had a sense of humor." Loki said.

I looked at Loki quizzically. "A sense of what?" I asked baffled.

Loki rolled his eyes at me another gesture that I did not get. Yet I had seen Flynn do it many times before.

Loki sighed. "Never mind, Clu. So how do we get Flynn's disk?" Loki asked

"It's very simple all we have to do is capture Flynn and take his disk. The only thing is that I don't have my rectifier and my army any more so I can't exactly just go into the user world to conquer and perfect it."I said.

"Wait your telling me that you used to have an army?" Loki asked.

"Well yeah that's what I just said, Loki." I said.

"What happened to your army?" Loki asked.

"It was destroyed along with my ship. But luckily I backed up the file for the rectifier so I could just build a new one." I said aggravated .

"So you only had one ship?" Loki asked. "Yeah, is that a problem?" I asked giving Loki a calculating glare.

"Well yes, kind of. You're going to need more than one ship if you're going to conquer and "perfect" earth." Loki said.

I looked at Loki with a cold expression. "Wait, I have to build more than one ship? Do you realize how long that would take me?! What another thousand cycles before I would be able to enter the user world!" I said as my temper flared.

Loki just stared at me with a slightly surprised expression on his face.

"Don't worry, Clu, I could help you with every thing from building your new army to finding Flynn's disk." Loki said in a cool and calm voice.

I stared Loki in the eyes."How could YOU possibly help me in building my ships and my army? You don't even have any knowledge in programming." I said.

Loki looked at me with a smirk playing on his lips.

"I don't need to have any programming knowledge to create things like ships or programs...all I need is magic." Loki said.

Loki sparked a large green flame right before my very eyes. Once the flames subsided ,what appeared to be a light cycle baton laid in Loki's hand.

I grabbed it and opened the baton; a light cycle with green circuitry formed in the room right before my very eyes.

"Incredible." I stated this in an amazed manner. "You have no programming knowledge yet you can form complex vehicles like the light cycle."

Loki just smiled at me.


	6. Magic

Loki's POV

As Clu watched me perform my little display of magic, I could tell that I could use him and his army to my advantage.

I smiled slightly at the thought.

Clu stared in amazement at the light cycle that I had just formed.

I watched as Clu ran his hand over the light cycle's sleek black surface. Clu then looked up at me and smiled slightly.

I returned the gesture by smiling back at him.

Clu came to sit beside me. "You must teach me how to use this so called magic." Clu said.

I looked at Clu a little bit shocked at what he had just asked.

I thought to myself, you can't just teach a person or program in this instance how to use magic they have to be born with the ability unless I could 'program' him to use magic. Yes that could be a possibility.

"I can not just teach you magic ,Clu. You have to be born with the ability." I said.

"Oh." Clu said seeming a little bit sad.

I"But an idea came to mind. What if I could program you with the ability to use magic and then teach you myself how to use it?" I said.

I could see that Clu was considering my idea. "That could be a possibility but are you certain it would work?" Clu said.

"I'm not certain it would work but its worth a try." I said

Clu nodded in response.

"So how would I be able to program you to use magic?" I asked.

"That's easy. All you have to do is program it into my identity disk." Clu said.

Clu reached and unhooked the disk from the back of his armored suit. I watched as Clu entered a series of commands into his identity disk. Clu handed me his identity disk and I immediately started programming.

I used magic to guide me through the complex steps of programming. Clu just watched me looking fascinated by the lines of codes and commands I was writing. After what seemed like a few hours I was done.

I gave Clu back his identity disk and he hooked his identity disk to the back of his armored suit.

"How do you feel?" I asked curiously, wondering if my code had worked.

"I feel fine though I might need to go into sleep mode while my system reboots and processes the new programming that you just imputed." Clu said.

I just nodded in response.

"I could lead you to your quarters if you would like." Clu said.

"Yes that would be fine." I said.

Clu led me down a hallway that led to his sleeping chamber but there was another room on the other side of the hallway.

Clu led me into this room.

"This will be your quarters, Loki." Clu said.

"Very well." I said.

I saw Clu go to his room on the other side of the hallway and then close his door.

I was then standing in the hallway all by myself.

I let lose a sigh then ran my fingers through my black hair.

I started walking back towards Clu's main control room admiring all the work that went into making the large room.

The architecture in this particular room was flawless.

I sat on one of the large couches and relaxed. In a matter of minutes I drifted off into a deep sleep.


	7. Awakening

Clu's POV

A few milicycles later I rebooted from my sleep mode and walked down the hallway into the main room of my command center.

As soon as I walked in the room I could see Loki sleeping on one of my couches.

I started making my way to the elevator. It opened on command, I then stepped inside. The elevator made its way to the bottom of the building. As I stepped outside the elevator and into the main floor of my command tower.

I could see that my throne ship was waiting outside just on time for my arrival. I was greeted by two sentries who followed me into my throne ship. The ship then lifted up into the air and started making its way to the gaming grid.

I was looking forward to watching the games. Every thing is in order and nothing has changed. I am still in control and Flynn's still an outcast. I smirked at the thought of this.

The only thing that was different was the fact that Loki was on my grid. Loki changed the game. For the better or for the worse I didn't know.

I could hear the roar of cheering programs as my ship entered. I sat on the throne that lay on the bridge of the ship.

My throne room had a large window that allowed me to over look the grid and view the games all at the same time. Of course the throne ship was all my design.

As the games began I suddenly remembered that Rinzler was gone. Anger coursed through my system as I recalled the programs betrayal.

My brow furrowed as I began thinking of possible scenarios.

What if TRON was alive? What would happen if Flynn and TRON somehow found each other and started working together? These thoughts worried me.

The light cycle battle that I was watching suddenly became less enjoyable.

One of my sentries came up to me and offered liquid energy. I declined his offer.

I could hear lightning crackle and light up the sky over the grid.

What if the game changed? I thought to myself.


	8. The Arena

Loki's POV

I soon woke up only to find that I had slept on the couch.

My back was sore from sleeping at an odd angle. I stretched out my arms and legs and heaved a large sigh.

I looked around the large room only to realize that Clu was not there.

"Maybe he's still asleep." I mumbled absently to myself.

I went to check Clu's room only to find the door open and Clu nowhere in sight.

I started making my way to the elevator and walked in. The elevator reached the bottom floor of Clu's command tower in less than a few seconds.

I stepped out of the elevator. "Do you know where Clu is?" I asked one of Clu's sentries.

"Clu went to the gaming grid." The sentry said.

"Take me to this gaming grid NOW." I said. "You are not authorized." The sentry said.

I wouldn't take no for an answer. I used a spell to make him change his mind.

"Take me to the gaming grid." I asked the sentry again.

"Right away sir." The sentry said.

A satisfied smile played its way onto my face.

The sentry led me to a large aerial vehicle that I had heard Clu call a recognizer. I stepped into the recognizer and it immediately took off. The recognizer made its way to the gaming grid and landed.

"Take me to Clu." I said.

The sentry nodded back to me in response and started walking out of the recognizer, I followed. He led me up a series of stairs.

The arena was huge.

I could hear the roar of programs screaming.

The sentry and I finally reached a large illuminated door guarded by two black guards. The guards let us pass. We then entered what appeared to be a small ship overlooking the gaming grid.

I could see a throne at the hull of the ship. The sentry led me to the throne room. I could see Clu lounging on the chair watching the games. He was wearing an opaque mask and a illuminated regal looking robe.

I then cleared my throat making myself present. Clu got up and turned around to look at me. His opaque mask derezzed itself revealing his face.

"Loki, how nice of you to join me." Clu said with a stern expression.

I just looked at Clu with a quizzical expression. "Do you think the programming worked?" I asked.

"I'm not sure...I guess we're just going to have to test it out." Clu said.

"Ah yes we should have a trial run first." I said.

Clu just nodded back in response. "Take us back to the city." Clu said to one of his sentries.

"Right away sir." The sentry said. Clu's ship took off towards the city.


	9. Flynn lives

Flynn's POV

A few milicycles before Loki's arrival on the grid...

I could hear the soft sound of waves splashing against the shoreline of the Sea of Simulation. I stood up with a grown.

"The reintegration didn't work?" I mumbled this to myself. "Man then where's Clu?"

I started walking along the shore of the sea of simulation. I saw a body washed up on shore a few meters away from where I stood.

I assumed it was Clu but as I got closer I saw that the body was TRON. I ran my fingers through my hair and ran up to TRON.

"Aw man what happened to you ,TRON?" I asked this to myself.

I could see that the program was still wearing his opaque helmet. What startled me the most was that when I looked into the helmet; at my reflection I was young again.

I started speaking to myself in a startled voice. "How could I have become young again?"

I refocused my attention to TRON who's circuits were flickering slightly. I grabbed TRON's disk and started figuring out a way to restore him. I began programming to see if I could fix TRON's code. As soon as I was done I returned TRON's disk to his back.

I could see that TRON was rebooting. I grabbed TRON who was still unconscious and started dragging him towards the direction of the city. We had to cross through part of the rough and unwelcoming landscape of the outlands. I could hear lighting in the distance as it lit up the dark and stormy skies of the grid.

We had finally reached the edge of the city.

"Thank God." I said in a relieved tone as I set TRON to the ground.

"Man my back is killing me. I may look young but I sure don't feel young." I said this with a slight chuckle.

I went into an abandoned building and dragged TRON with me who was still rebooting. I saw an elevator so I walked over to it to see if it still worked. The elevator luckily opened. I brought TRON with me into the elevator and waited until it reached the top floor.

The elevator finally opened to my relief. I set TRON down and unhooked his disk. I looked at his coding, which was highly damaged and tampered with.

"Man, Clu really did a good job in screwing with your programming." I said this absently to myself.

I then continued working on fixing TRON's programming. I heaved a sigh of relief as the command I imputed into TRON's disk worked. I continued entering more commands. I sat there until I was finished with my work. I rehooked TRON's identity disk to the back of his armored suit and waited a few more minutes for TRON to reboot.

I walked to one of the large windows in the room that overlooked the city.

"Man Clu you've achieved so much on your own." I said this with a frown. "If only your goals weren't so twisted."

I caught movement out of the corner of my eye.

"TRON, you're finally awake."

"Flynn is that you?" TRON asked as he stood up.

"Yes TRON it's me." I said with a smile.

"I had the worst dream, Flynn. Clu betrayed you and then he came into power and then-."

I cut TRON off. "TRON that wasn't a dream."

"WHAT?!" TRON said this to me in an extremely surprised voice. "So your telling me that everything happened from Clu betraying you to me becoming Rinzler?"

"Yes TRON everything that you thought you dreamed actually happened. Clu's still in power." I said.

"So what are we supposed to do Flynn? Rid Clu of his power?" TRON asked.

"No we can't just exactly waltz into Clu's command tower and over throw him. Clu's to clever for that to happen." I said.

"Well obviously we can't just over throw Clu without a plan, Flynn." TRON said.

"Yeah your right TRON we need a plan...and a pretty darn good one if we're going to take on Clu." I said.

TRON and I started thinking of ways we could possibly infiltrate Clu's command tower.

"TRON do you recall going into Clu's command tower when you were Rinzler?" I asked.

TRON thought about this for a moment. "Yes Flynn I actually do recall going into Clu's command tower several times when I was Rinzler." TRON said.

"TRON tell me more about how we're going to be able to enter the tower." I said.

"Clu's command tower is at the heart of the city. He has it heavily guarded and swarming with more than a few recognizers and tanks. Clu has his command center at the top of the building. That's where we're most likely going to find him." TRON said.

"Do you know any weak spots around the tower?" I asked.

TRON looked up at me with a frown and then rubbed his hand through his hair. "Well you see ,Flynn, Clu doesn't exactly have a weak spot around his tower." TRON said.

"Are you serious ,TRON?! Clu can't be that flawless. He must have a weak spot around his tower." I said.

"If Clu does have a weak spot around his tower I must just not of known about it, Flynn. I was more like Clu's guard. He never told me much. Clu's words to me were very limited." TRON said.

I nodded back in response to what TRON had just told me. "Come on TRON we're headed to the heart of the city." I said.

I then got up from where I was sitting and started walking towards the elevator. TRON followed eagerly behind me.

The elevator opened when we reached the bottom floor of the building. I looked up at the dark and stormy sky that the grid presented me I could see a large beam of light in the distance that looked like the portal. I was so surprised and startled to see the portal activated.

"WHAT THE HELL ! LOOK TRON! Someone activated the portal!" I said.

TRON spun around to see what I was looking at. I pointed at the large beam of light in the distance.

"Who could have activated the portal?!" TRON asked.

"I don't know who activated the portal, TRON. My guess is that Clu is going to be by the arcade to see who came through." I said.

"Yeah Flynn I guess you're right. We have to start heading towards the arcade now." TRON said.

TRON and I started running in the direction of the arcade.

As we neared the small and abandoned arcade we could see some of Clu's guards holding down someone. A few recognizers were circling up above; monitoring the situation.

A few moments later another recognizer came and landed; I could see Clu getting out of the recognizer only to be followed by five of his black guards.

I could also see Clu and what seemed to be his prisoner talking.

A few moments later I saw Clu's guards releasing the prisoner and bringing him to Clu. Clu and the prisoner then climbed into the recognizer and it immediately took off towards the center of the city.

TRON and I both looked at each other; trying to figure out what we had just witnessed.

"I would have thought that Clu would have derezzed that user on the spot." TRON said.

"Well apparently Clu didn't harm this new user or kill him on the spot." I said.

"Do you think the user could possibly help Clu?" TRON asked me this.

I considered his question "I don't know TRON...I just don't know what Clu will do with this new user."


	10. Practicing Magic

Clu's POV

On the grid present time...

My ship landed near the edge of the city.

This particular sector of the city was the least populated and was pretty much abandoned. I got out of my ship, Loki followed behind me.

"This is where you're going to teach me this so called magic until I perfect the art." I said.

"Very well Clu. Lets get started." Loki said.

I could hear Loki speaking a few words; a large flame suddenly appeared in his hand.

"Now just repeat the words I just said, Clu. This is a very simple spell so you should be able to master it easily." Loki said.

I then repeated the same words that Loki spoke but nothing happened.

Loki frowned. "You said the words wrong. Try again."

I repeated the words again. This time fire appeared in my hand.

"It worked!" Loki said this to me excitedly.

"I can't believe it worked." I said.

I stared in awe at the flame in my hand. "You must teach me more." I said.

"Well then let's continue with our lesson, Clu." Loki said.

Loki proceeded showing me an attacking spell. A deadly beam of light came out of Loki's hands. The beam of light hit the nearest building and destroyed half of the building's wall.

"Now you try it ,Clu. This spell is a little bit more challenging." Loki said.

I began repeating the steps for the spell. My aim was a little off so the beam of light accidentally hit Loki.

I could see Loki being hurled more than 30 meters away from where I stood.

Loki then stood up with a groan and started yelling at me "WHY WOULD YOU AIM THE BEAM AT ME ,CLU?! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT HURT?!" Loki looked fed up that I had accidentally attacked him.

I looked at Loki with a sheepish grin. "Sorry I guess my aim was a little off." I said.

Without me noticing Loki began using the same spell and aimed it strait at me. I was very surprised and startled when I felt the powerful beam of light hit me. I cried out in pain as I felt the spell's power.

I got up quickly and took out my disk. I aimed it to hit Loki. My identity disk soared towards Loki at an alarming rate but Loki was faster so he dodged the disk with ease.

Loki took out some sort of scepter that I didn't even know he had. Loki's scepter shot out a beam of magic that I expertly dodged.

Our full blown battle raged on for a while.

I could see that Loki wanted to beat me but of course I wasn't going to let that happen. My disk and Loki's scepter clashed with each other several times sending sparks up into the air.

I tried kicking Loki but he was to fast so I just stuck with using my identity disk as my weapon.

I finally had Loki cornered. I looked at Loki with a victorious smile.

"Game over Loki. Surrender." I said.

I lashed out my disk straight for Loki's chest. Before I could react, I realized that Loki set me up with a decoy.

The decoy then vanished. I could feel the sharp blade of Loki's scepter on my neck.

"Game over Clu. I win!" Said Loki triumphantly.

Loki released his scepter from where it was resting on my neck. I turned around to face Loki.

"You fight very well Loki. We make a great team." I said.

"You also fight very well Clu and yes we do make a great team." Loki said.

I nodded back in response. "Though I might have to change your attire and get you an identity disk of your own, Loki." I said.

"That would be fine, Clu. Oh and do you think I could get one of those light cycles too?" Loki asked.

"Sure I guess I could give you a light cycle too." I said.

Loki and I returned to my ship exhausted from our battle. My ship took of towards my command tower. I was relived when we finally landed in the crowded area around the tower.

I quickly got up and ran towards the elevator. When the elevator reached the top floor. I lounged on one of the couches.

Loki walked in a few micro cycles later. I could see Loki walk into his room and close the door.


	11. Building an Army

Loki's POV

I waited a few minutes until I was sure that Clu had fallen asleep.

I peered through my door and then walked silently into the hallway. I was right Clu was sound asleep on one of the couches.

I walked over to him and tried to figure out a way to unhook his identity disk from the back of his armored suit. I finally figured out a way to unhook the disk.

I then grabbed the disk and went into my room. I began snooping through the files on Clu's disk. One file caught my eye. It was a blue print for a large ship.

"This must be Clu's rectifire." I said this in an awed voice.

I began looking at other blue prints on the disk. Most of the blue prints were for light cycles and recognizers but the most impressive one was for the rectifier.

I looked up other information on the disk. Another file on the disk showed what appeared to be Clu's 'DNA'. His DNA was like a mortals but more complex.

After a few more minutes of searching I returned Clu's disk to the back of his suit. I sighed and began pacing the room silently. Personally I was tired of waiting.

I wanted earth NOW.

Patience Loki I thought to myself. Every thing will go as planned, Clu and I just need to start building this army and the rectifiers and then everything will be set for my conquest of the mortal world.

Still pacing the room I thought to myself, could Thor intervene in my plans? What about this so called Flynn...Could he be a threat to my plans? I was troubled by the possible threat of Thor intervening. Don't worry I thought to my self. If Thor does try to stop me I'll have Clu to help. Two against one. Thor couldn't possibly stand a chance. I laughed silently to myself.

I smirked at the thought of earth being all mine. Yes the world of the pathetic mortals will be all mine!

I waited patiently until Clu finally woke up. "When are we going to start building the army and the rectifiers?" I asked.

"As soon as we get you an identity disk and change your outfit. Then we shall start working on the army and my rectifiers." Clu said.

I nodded in response. Clu took me to another room in his command tower. Clu grabbed an identity disk and handed it to me. Clu began working on changing my attire. I put on an armored suit; my suit had green circuitry on it. I also put on a regal looking robe with green circuitry that accompanied my illuminated suit. My circuitry pattern resembled Clu's though the circuitry latter I have on my suit has one less bar than the on Clu has.

Clu hooked my identity disk to the back of my suit. "That looks much better." Clu said.

"I couldn't agree more. Now shall we get started on working on this army of yours?" I said.

Clu smiled proudly. "Yes we should get started on this of my of mine." Clu said.

I could hear Clu ordering some of his men to round up programs and get them rectified. Clu walked back to where I was standing.

"I've already got the building an army part of our plan covered. All we have to do is work on the ships." Clu said.

Clu began ordering his guards to take us to a place called the Sea of Simulation. Clu and I then boarded his throne ship and started heading towards the sea. As soon as we reached a deep canyon near the Sea of Simulation the ship landed.

Clu and I started walking towards the edge of the canyon. I could see Clu throw some sort of device down into the canyon and then all of a sudden a large ,full scale ,unfinished version of Clu's rectifier appeared in the middle of the canyon.

"How did you do that?" I asked in an awed voice.

"It's really simple actually. I used the file for the rectifier to create an outline for the ship. Now all we have to do is finnish building it but of course I already have specific programs working on that." Clu said.

"It's amazing how all you had to use was a small device to create a full scale ship. Is that not correct Clu?" I said.

I could hear Clu sigh. "Of course it's amazing, Loki. Now all we have to do now is create more than one of these ships." Clu said.

Clu and I then began working on creating three man light jets and other war related vehicles to be used in the army.

Of course I used magic to help me create these complex vehicles. In no time Clu and I finally created an entire batallion of tanks, light jets, light runners, recognizers, and light cycles. We then began working on more vehicles for our army.


	12. Snooping around

Flynn's POV

TRON and I began snooping the perimeter around Clu's command tower. TRON was right Clu did have his tower heavily guarded, though we still took the risk of hanging around the tower.

I saw Clu walk out of the building with another program or possibly the user that Clu captured earlier near the arcade. Clu and his companion walked towards the throne ship and boarded it.

I could see that Clu's ship was heading towards the Sea of Simulation. "Come on TRON let's follow them." I said.

"But Flynn how will we be able to reach the sea without transportation?" TRON asked.

I smiled then answered TRON's question. "That's easy TRON. I remember where Quora and I parked the light runner."

TRON and I quickly ran towards where I parked the light runner, luckily it was still where I had last left it.

"Thank God." I said in a relieved tone.

TRON and I got into the light runner and sped off into the direction of the Outlands. We finally reached the edge of the Outlands and I could see Clu's ship docked in the distance.

I was puzzled as to why Clu even bothered to come all the way to the edge of the Outlands. I then saw a full scale model of a large ship appear in the middle of the canyon.

"Clu's rebuilding his army." I said this in a terrified voice. "That's impossible I thought his rectifier was destroyed."

"His rectifier was destroyed. I guess Clu had a back up plan." TRON said.

"Yeah I guess you're right, TRON." I said.

I stared wide eyed at the large ship. TRON and I started walking closer to where the throne ship was so we could get a better look.

We where close enough so we could hear what Clu was saying. I could hear Clu talking to his companion in the green circuitry light suit.

"How did you do that?" I heard Clu's companion ask.

"It's really simple actually. I used the file for the rectifier to create an outline for the ship. Now all we have to do is finnish building it but of course I already have specific programs working on that." Clu said.

I listened even more intently at Clu's conversation.

"It's amazing how all you had to use was a small device to create a full scale ship. Is that not correct Clu?" The other man with the green circuitry said.

I could hear Clu sigh. "Of course it's amazing ,Loki. All we have to do now is create more than one of these ships." Clu said.

Loki I thought that's an odd name for a program unless he's the user that Clu captured.

"Oh my God TRON. The new user on the grid is helping Clu create his army." I said this in a terrified voice.

"But why would a user help Clu conquer the user world?" TRON asked.

"I don't know, TRON. I guess we're just going to have to find out." I said.

"That sounds like a plan, Flynn." TRON said.

I began thinking to myself. Loki I know I've heard that name before. After a few more minutes of thinking absently to myself I remembered, Loki is the Norse god of mischief but how could the myths be true?

There's no way this new user named Loki is a god, just no way.


	13. Planning Conquest

Clu's POV

Loki and I returned to my command tower after we finished creating the battle vehicles for my army.

Once we reached the top of my command tower Loki and I began talking about battle plans and how we where going to conquer the user world.

"I want you to tell me everything you know about the user world." I said.

I waited for Loki to speak. "So you want me to tell you everything I know about earth? Very well then. Midgaurd consists of many cities and continents. Though the mortals don't exactly get along with each other. Right now the 'humans' aren't as technologically advanced as you are so it should be an easy conquer. Mortals also have a strong will so we're just going to have to break that strong will of theirs so they will not rebel against our rule." Loki said.

I began processing all the information that Loki had just told me. What felt like a thousand questions raced through my head.

"What kind of technology do the users posses?" I asked.

"The mortals have aerial vehicles just like you do but they're slower and pathetic in comparison to your ships and vehicles. Mortals have tanks,jets and guns on their side to. All we have to do now is invent a weapon that will shut down the mortals weapons and technology." Loki said.

I considered Loki's idea.

"That is a perfect plan, Loki. If the users are unarmed then they can't rebel or fight back. I will invent this new weapon of ours and include it in my rectifiers. What does the user world look like?" I asked curiously.

"Hmm were do I begin? They have large cities just like the ones on the grid. There's mountains, forests, deserts, the arctic, and the ocean which is a very large body of water kind of like the Sea of Simulation. There's the sun; it's a star that brings light during the day and then the moon comes out at night. Unlike how on the grid it is always dark and stormy, the mortal world possesses a wide variety of weather. There does that answer your question, Clu?" Loki said.

I looked up at Loki. "Yeah it does but I also want to know the users weaknesses." I said.

"Hmmm...mortals are not very strong and can break easily though some mortals are trained specifically in the area of combat and in the use of weapons. Mortals also have an army of their own. Almost every country in the mortal world has an army to protect themselves against a threat; we can't let these countries and armies band together or else an uprising could start. We need to build an army bigger and stronger than the one the mortals already posses." Loki said.

I smiled at the thought of entering the user world but Loki was right we need a stronger and more superior army than the users if we're going to conquer earth.

"Do you think users could be reprogrammed?" I asked.

Loki looked at me quizzically. "What exactly do you mean by reprogrammed, Clu?" Loki asked.

"What I mean by reprogrammed is could users be manipulated or repurposed in any way?" I asked.

I could see Loki thinking. "Well I do know a few spells that could manipulate a person with ease." Loki said proudly.

I grinned maliciously. "You must teach me this particular spell of yours." I said.

"Patience, Clu. That spells to advanced for you any ways. Though I could figure out a way to input this particular manipulation spell into a form of a weapon." Loki said.

"I like that idea, Loki. The users will be loyal to us." I said.

I could see Loki smirking.

"If you never betray me Loki and stay loyal to me you will be rewarded." I said in a cold and threatening voice."

Loki glared at me with his like dagger eyes.

We stared at each other for a few more seconds then Loki finally spoke. "No promises Clu."


	14. A possible Uprising

Flynn's POV

TRON and I returned to the city. After watching what happened in the Outlands between Clu and his new partner in crime Loki, I really didn't know how to handle this particular situation.

"This new user completely changes the game. We don't even know Loki's intention or why he's helping Clu. There's just to many variables and unknowns in this equation." I said.

"I don't know Flynn maybe this new user wants to conquer your world too." TRON said.

I looked wide eyed at TRON and asked. "TRON do you believe in gods?"

TRON looked at me quizzically "I don't know Flynn. Why do you ask?" TRON said.

"I don't know, TRON. I'm just starting to consider the unknown. I don't think Clu would just team up with any user and I heard him call this new user Loki. In mythology Loki is a god. Plus if the grid is real then why can't things such as gods be real too?" I said.

TRON looked at me with a puzzled expression.

"So you really think this new user is a god, Flynn?" TRON asked.

"Possibly, TRON. I really don't know." I said.

We continued walking towards the more crowed sectors of the city. TRON and I had to be very careful Clu had plenty of sentries guarding the area.

Without TRON and I knowing a few black guards were following us and then all of a sudden we got ambushed.

"TRON! We have to fight back and escape!" I yelled.

TRON yelled back slashing his disk in the air in the direction of the black guard. "You've got it Flynn!"

TRON and I began fighting Clu's black guards. I threw my disk at one of the guards but he dodged it quickly and began inching menacingly towards me with his disk out and ready to strike.

TRON then threw his disk at the black guard that was cornering me.

"Thanks TRON!" I said.

"No problem Flynn!" TRON said.

Our battle with Clu's black guards raged on but we finally beat them and barely escaped.

"Oh my god that was a close one." I said with a panting breath.

"Clu's guards are probably going to tell him that you're in the city." TRON said.

"Yeah your right man. Clu's probably going to be looking for me." I said.

TRON looked at me. "Flynn we should leave the city." TRON said.

I furrowed my brow . "And go where TRON? To the Outlands? The Outlands aren't even safe any more. Clu probably knows that I'm either here in the city or that I've fled to the Outlands. Oh no way man...there's no way I'm going to hide out in the Outlands from, Clu. Not again." I said.

TRON looked at me with a frown. "But Flynn-" I cut TRON off mid sentence.

"No ,TRON, we have to over throw Clu." I said.

I could hear TRON sigh. "But how Flynn?! How are we supposed to beat Clu?! What? Start another uprising! You saw how that went last time!" TRON said.

I looked at TRON with a surprised expression.

"If that's what it takes then yes TRON I just might start an uprising." I said.


	15. Spotted by the enemy

Clu's POV

I started working on the new weapon ideas that Loki gave me. I programmed the basic code and design for each individual weapon. I heard the sound of the elevator opening. I turned around to see who it was.

One of my guards was standing in front of me.

"Sir, Flynn and TRON have been spotted in sector 12 in the city." The guard said.

I furrowed my brow. "Well...Did you capture them?!" I asked.

The guard continued speaking "No sir we failed to capture Flynn. They fled after they beat us in combat."

I was furious that my guards could not capture Flynn and not to mention that TRON was helping him too.

I spoke in an outraged voice. "I want every guard searching for Flynn! No exceptions! I Even want recognizers searching the Outlands."

"Yes sir." The guard said as he ran out of the room and towards the elevator.

Flynn will not get away this time I thought to myself. I'll make sure that he won't get away.

I then saw Loki walk into the main room from his sleeping quarters.

"What's up with all the yelling Clu? Did I miss something important?" Loki asked.

I sighed. "Flynn's been spotted in the city, Loki. We now have the chance to get his disk." I said as I smirked.

Loki raised his eyebrows. "Flynn's in the city? That's good. Now we can get his disk, Clu." Loki said.

"I know, Loki. Everything is going as planned. Flynn's disk is the key in getting out of here." I said.

"Well ,Clu! What are we waiting for? Lets go and get Flynn's disk...now." Loki said.

I smiled maliciously. "Let's go. We'll ride by light jet and light cycle to find Flynn. I also have my guards looking for Flynn." I said.

Loki nodded and followed me towards the elevator. I handed Loki a light jet baton and a light cycle baton.

We exited my command tower and sped of in our light cycles in pursuit of Flynn. Our light cycles swerved expertly around buildings and sped past other vehicles.

My light cycle was illuminated with amber orange circuitry while Loki's was a neon green.


	16. The Rebels

Flynn's POV

TRON and I ran towards the area where the end of line club used to be.

"TRON" I panted.

TRON looked at me. "Yeah what is it Flynn?" TRON asked.

"Do you know any User sympathizers in the area?" I asked.

"Yes Flynn, I do! Come on follow me!" TRON said.

TRON handed me a light cycle baton and we sped off into the distance. TRON took the lead and I followed. We then entered a dark and unpromising alley way.

The only light we had was coming off our illuminated suits.

TRON led me to a door with faint circuitry marks on it, that provided a soft glow.

"This is where the rebels are. If we can get them on our side we can fight back against Clu." TRON said.

I nodded and followed TRON into the building. There were a bunch of programs in the building. When they saw us enter all of them took out their disks.

"Who are you and why are you here?" One of the rebel programs asked questioning us.

"I am TRON and I fight for the users and this is Kevin Flynn...the creator of the grid." TRON said confidently.

All the programs turned around and stared at us with wide eyes.

One program spoke up. "That's impossible Flynn and TRON are dead. That's what Clu told us."

"Clu lied! I'm alive and TRON'S alive to! We need your help to fight against Clu. With my help we can beat Clu!" I yelled.

The program in charge looked at me. "We will fight with you Kevin Flynn." The program said.

The program then shouted out to his comrades "Flynn lives!"

The other programs repeated back "Flynn lives!"

I smiled. I guess I kind of have an army of my own now.

TRON and the rebels began preparing battle strategies for the fight against Clu and his men while I used my 'user powers' to create a few tanks of my own. Hey if we're going to beat Clu we might as well use some of his own weapons against him I thought to myself.

TRON walked into the room while I was finishing the last of the tanks.

"Flynn we'll launch our attack in the next milicycle or so." TRON said.

"All right TRON I'm almost finished with this last tank." TRON nodded and walked out of the room.

I stared up at the tanks I made in awe.

As soon as I finished inspecting the tanks I walked into the room where TRON and the rebels were conversing. I cleared my throat, every one in the room then turned around to look at me.

"Every thing has been prepared for the fight against Clu." I said.


	17. Finding Flynn

Loki's POV

Clu and I sped off in the direction of sector 12 of the city. Once we reached the sector I could see Clu stop his light cycle and Rez it back into a baton. I then did the same.

"Do you know where Flynn went?" I asked Clu.

"No I don't know where Flynn went but I can find out." Clu said bending down to the ground.

I could see him touch his hand to the ground and then all of a sudden a bunch of foot prints appeared. Clu got up from his crouching position.

"Come on Loki. Now we can find Flynn. He went in the direction where the End of Line club used to be." Clu said.

Clu and I rezzed our light cycles and sped off in the direction towards the End of Line club. Once we reached the area we could see that the foot prints led into a dark alley way.

"Do you think it's safe?" I asked.

Clu answered with a frown. "I don't know. This is the area where rebel programs usually hang out. I should probably call in my guards just in case."

A few moments later at least 50 or more of Clu's guards arrived on a light cycle or by tank.

"Ok now we're ready." Clu said to me with a smirk as he took out his disk.

Clu and I began walking into the dark alley way. We stopped at a door which Clu then kicked down. The door fell with a large 'THUD' and derezzed into a million pixels.

To our surprise the room was empty. Clu, some of his guards and I looked around the room.

A few moments later one of Clu's guards got ambushed and then derezzed by what appeared to be a rebel program.

"Attack!" Clu yelled to his guards.

"Come on Loki! Lets find Flynn in all this chaos!" Clu yelled back to me.

I ran to catch up to Clu. Clu appeared to have found a door. I saw Clu use his disk to derezz the door. The door fell in a shower of pixels.

Clu and I entered what appeared to be a large garage or workshop. Without me noticing I got attacked by an agile program. This programs suit was illuminated with white circuitry. He slashed his disk at me and I fought back by taking out a disk of my own. The programs disk slashed my arm and I cried out in pain. I looked back at the program with fire in my eyes.

"You're going to pay for that." I said coldly.

I began fighting this program one on one. Clu then intervened in our fight by throwing his disk at the program that was attacking me. The program dodged Clu's disk.

"Well, well, well what do we have here? TRON is that you? Tell me where Flynn is and maybe I just might let you live." Clu said threateningly.

"I'll never tell you where Flynn is, Clu!" TRON said.

I began watching Clu and TRON's little spat.

"Fine, suit your self. Prepare for derezzolution, TRON." Clu said with a quirk of a smile.

I saw Clu arch his disk in TRON's direction; then another disk hit Clu's out of his hand.

Clu turned around to see who it was. "Flynn...it's about time you showed up! I've waited a long time for this." Clu said.

I could immediately feel the tension between Clu and Flynn.

That's Flynn I thought to myself. Our prize is right in front of us right at this very moment!

"Let's get his disk, Clu!" I yelled.


	18. Stand off: TRON vs CLU

Clu's POV

I glared at Flynn with hatred in my eyes as I stared at my creator.

I could hear Loki yelling at me. "Let's get his disk Clu!" Loki yelled.

I began running towards Flynn with my disk lashed out ready to strike. I was fast but TRON was unfortunately faster.

TRON blocked my path to Flynn. "Stand aside TRON! This isn't your fight!" I said.

TRON yelled back. "Never Clu!"

TRON lashed out his disk at me but I dodged it just in time.

"Loki! Get Flynn's disk! I'll hold TRON off!" I yelled as I fought the program that was once my friend and comrade in the past.

I could see Loki take out his disk but before I could see anything else TRON lashed out at me. I immediately focused my attention to the task at hand. I've beaten TRON before so I can easily beat him again I thought to myself. TRON and I continued our fight. I knew almost all of TRON's moves, I dodged every one of his attacks.

I chuckled darkly to myself.

"There's no way that you can beat me ,TRON. I know every one of your little tricks." I said this as I threw my disk in TRON's direction .

My disk slightly grazed TRON's arm sending a few pixels up in the air. I smirked to myself as I watched my disk hit TRON.

"I can't believe that you still fight for Flynn, TRON. Flynn's already lost this war. If you join me ;then you won't be fighting for a lost cause." I said.

"Why are you doing this Clu? I still don't get why you betrayed Flynn." TRON asked.

I looked at TRON with a cold smile "Why I betrayed Flynn is none of your business. I'm doing this so I can enter and perfect the user world." I said this smugly.

"You're a corrupted program, Clu! Why any one would join you to fight for your unobtainable goal is beyond me!" TRON said.

I lifted my head slightly. "Name calling? Really TRON? And My goal is very much attainable." I said venomously.

"End of line Man!" I yelled as I was about to throw my disk.

Before I could react a tank came crashing through the wall of the workshop. I screamed and then jumped quickly out of the way.

I could see TRON climbing up on top of the tank with white circuitry.

What the? Since when did the rebels have tanks?

I fumed silently as I watched TRON flee in the large tank.

I could see a battle raging outside, my guards against the rebels. I could see several of my guards derezzing the rebel programs, I saw a tank battle raging.

I watched the chaos outside for a few more seconds and then rezzed a light cycle of my own in pursuit of Flynn.


	19. Facing a God

Loki's POV

I began cornering Flynn, my disk raised in an offensive position. That's the creator of the grid? I expected more I thought to myself.

"Ha! You're Flynn? You just look like another petty mortal to me." I said this smugly.

"You're Loki...right? Why are you working with Clu?" Flynn asked.

I quirked a smile. "Yes I am Loki and I am a god you pathetic mortal. And why I'm working with Clu is none of your business." I said.

"You're not going to win." Flynn said.

"Ehehehe. Where exactly is my disadvantage? For one thing Clu and I are the ones in charge and you're basically powerless against us!" I said this maliciously.

I could see Flynn taking out his disk. "I'm guessing this is what you and Clu want?" Flynn asked.

I looked in awe at Flynn's disk. That's the key to getting out of here I thought. My mouth was slightly agape as I stared at the disk.

"Unfortunately for you I'm not going to let you get my disk." Flynn said.

Before I could react or say anything in response Flynn rezzed his light cycle and sped off.

Oh no way! There is no way I'm going to let Flynn get away! Not when I'm this close to getting his disk I thought to myself.

I rezzed a light cycle of my own and sped off in pursuit of Flynn. I then cornered him with my light cycle and derezzed Flynn's light cycle with the light band coming off my bike. I could hear Flynn scream in surprise as his bike derezzed. His bike derezzed with a loud 'BANG!'I could see Flynn slide along the smooth surface of the street.

I took out my scepter poised to strike. You've lost Flynn I thought to myself.

I smirked as I saw Flynn hastily get up. To my surprise Flynn put his hands to the ground and released a shock wave.

I starred wide eyed as I got hurled by this shock wave into the nearest building. I could vaguely see Flynn speeding off in the direction of the Outlands.

A few moments later I could see Clu's light cycle coming to a stop near me.

Clu got off his bike and looked at me with what seemed to be a disappointed frown.

I got up groggily onto my feet. "Flynn got away, Clu. He fled to the Outlands." I said.

"I know...but worry not, Loki. We can still get his disk." Clu said attempting to be supportive.

"How ,Clu?!" I asked this in a frustrated tone.

"I know exactly how to get that answer, Loki. I captured TRON. We should be able to use him to get our answers." Clu said as he smirked.

I nodded and then looked in the direction of the Outlands. A new era has begun.

End of Part 1

Continued in Part 2


End file.
